We Are Young
by theSparKILLER
Summary: Prequel to "I Still Dream of You". Owen and Maddys love story.
1. Chapter 1

Prequel to " I Still Dream Of You"

A/N

This is all from the madness that is my mind. I do not own Degrassi! My ideas are all I own. Most characters are made up, because I feel that no girl from the Degrassi cast is good enough for Owen. He is my man! I put a lot of my own experiences into my Owen stories (please read "We found love in a hopeless place" it is based off of some experiences in my life.)

Please, make sure you read A/N at begining and ends of chapters. I try to explain things there if need be.

My updates on all stories are sporadic at the moment, I have a infant taking up a good chunk of my time. I used to write after my older girls would go to sleep, now I fall over myself. I want to have a better schedule to bring you all updates, believe me. Please, have patience it will come.

With all of that hullabaloo out of the way. Please enjoy. Review's are much welcomed!

Chapter 1

Owen's pov

I've going to the same summer camp since I was 8 years old. That's where I first met Maddy. She wasn't like the other girls I knew. She liked sports, and she was easy to talk with. I really enjoyed spending my time with her. We'd pass the football back and fourth, fish on the lake, she wouldn't freak out when another guy would pick up a snake while out hiking. Not Maddy, she'd laugh and pick it up. She always kept her long auburn hair in pigtails, and wore purple chuck Taylor's. She was my best friend.

We always kept in touch throughout the year, and spend our summer's hanging out at camp. She lived in British Columbia, and I was in Toronto. I missed her so much during the school year. No one seemed to get me the way Maddy did.

This summer was going to be my seventh year returning to camp. I was excited to see her again. Last summer is when I really started to see Maddy in a different light. Her hair was no longer in pigtails, she was wearing more dresses, she them stop playing football with me and the other guys, but chose to cheer for us on the sidelines with the girls at camp. That's when I really started to notice her beauty. For the first time I saw her as a girl, and that put butterflies in my stomach.

It was the first day mom and dad were there to drop off both Tris and I. We were getting our cabin assignments, when I heard her voice. I sort of froze in my tracks as I first got a glimpse of her. She really had grown up since last summer. Her hair was down in loose curls, it bounced like in a shampoo commercial, her beautiful blue eyes were sparkling, she had on a white sun dress that showed off cleavage, I was pretty sure she didn't have those boobs last summer.

"Owen, Owen! " dad said snapping me back to reality. "Hun?" I questioned. "What's wrong buddy? You just sort of froze up." dad questioned. "He was to busy looking at his girlfriend." Tris snapped. "Oh, honey you have a girlfriend? How cute! " mom quipped. My head was hanging down, and face was turning red as I replied "she's not my girlfriend! " "who's not your girlfriend? " a voice said. I looked up to see Maddy standing beside me. I could feel my heart racing as she embraced me into a hug. "Owen, I'm so happy to see you, and you to Tris." Maddy said. "Mom, Dad this is Maddy Miller." I finally said knowing the were expecting a introduction. "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Milligan." she said smiling. I think I even noticed her slightly.

Later that day at the lake, hoping Maddy would be there. I was casually tossing the football around with my buddy Tyler when she walked up with a group of girls. My jaw completely hit the ground when I saw she was in a tiny green bikini. I was so busy lusting over Maddy that I didn't see Tyler throw the ball and it hit me square in the nose. I gracefully fell backwards and landed flat on my back.

"Owen! Are you okay? " I heard Maddy shout. I sat up and could feel blood pouring out of my nose. ''I'm fine '' I answered embarrassed. "No, your not you're bleeding." Maddy replied grabbing her towel and holding it to my nose. "Dude, you okay? " Tyler asked. "I'm goid bro." I told him. "Let's get you to the nurse." Tyler said offering me a hand up. "I'll take him!" Maddy insisted.

"Ty had a nice spiral on that ball." Maddy said as I sat with ice on my nose. "Yeah, I literally didn't see that coming ." I joked. She laughed at my corny joke, as she gently removed the ice pack from my face. "Owen, we've known each other for years… you never miss a catch. What happened today? " she asked. "I don't know." I lied. Knowing that I couldn't tell her the truth that I was too engrossed at her in her half naked, that I was hit in the face.

"You know I can always tell when your lying." she said straddling me looking straight into my eyes. "What makes you think I'm lying?" I questioned. Her face turned a bit pale, and her eye's shifted down. "You were looking at Sarah. She's what distracted you. She told me she was going to ask you out." Maddy quietly said. "No, I don't like Sarah." I replied. "Oh." she smiled. "I was just, ummm, ummm, well… you see… Maddy I like you."I finally got out, as her lips came crashing into mine. Everything in life was perfect. The girl of my dreams, kissing me. It was wonderful!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

If you havent already, please read "I Still Dream Of You" my one shot. This story is a prequel to that. This takes place the summer before Owen's grade 9 year and both Owen and Maddy are 14. As always reviews are much welcomed.

Chapter 2

The summer had gone a lot better than I could of imagined. Maddy was absolutely amazing, it was killing me that in a few days we'd have to say goodbye. It sucked that we lived so far apart. I didn't know what I'd do without her around all the time.

"Hey Milligan! You need to snap out of it! You gonna play ball or not?" Tyler shouted while passing me the basketball. I checked the ball back to him, and tried to focus on the game.

After the game Tyler and I headed back to our bunk house. "Milligan, you need to pull your head out of your ass! It's no fun beating you when you don't try." Tyler laughed. "Funny Dude! It's nice to come back from a game where you don't cry like a little girl. You should be grateful, I let you win." I joked tossing the basketball at him.

"Dude, what's going on with you anyways? Is it Maddy? " Tyler asked taking off his sneakers, and tossing them in the footlocker at the end of his bed. "I just don't want summer to end, we live so far apart." I answered while getting my shower supplies rounded up.

"Listen to you ladies, talking about feelings and stuff. I wish if they were going to put me in the girls cabin, I'd at least get the hotties." Shane said from his bunk. "Shut up Shane! " Tyler retorted. "Milligan, you really think that Maddy is going to forget you during the school year?" Shane sarcastically said. "Maddy's not going to forget me." I replied puffing my chest up and walking towards him. Even tho Shane was 2 years older than me I was probably 6 inches taller, and had a good 10 lbs on him.

"You don't want her to forget you, make sure you give her something she's never had before… unless you're not man enough Milligan." Shane said with a smirk while reaching for his wallet. "Here you go Milligan! " he said tossing me a condom, and walking out the front door of the cabin.

"What does he expect you to do with that?" Tyler asked looking completely dumbfounded. I rolled my eyes, and took a deep breath before I answered. "What do you think?" "oh." Tyler replied with his face turning red.

The last night of camp there was always a big farewell dance. As much as I dreaded leaving Maddy, I looked forward to a special evening with her.

As I walked to her cabin to escort her to the main lodge, I was a ball of mixed emotion. As soon as I saw her, her beauty took every negative emotion away. I new that tonight would be our night, our last night together until next summer, and tonight was going to be spectacular just being on her presence.

Her long auburn hair was in loose curls that hit just below her shoulder blades, it bounced as she walked towards me. Her lavender dress hugged her in all the right places, her eyes sparkled as she saw the smile appear on my face. Her cheeks slightly turning pink as I complemented her on how stunning she looked. My heart raced as she took my hand, and we walked towards the lodge.

We spent the evening side by side, slow dancing, and just enjoying being together. The DJ announced the last dance, my sunk down in my chest knowing this would be my last few precious memories of Maddy for the summer. The morning would be hectic, packing, and parents coming for pick up. I knew we wouldn't get any quality time.

As I embraced her slowly swaying back and fourth to the music, not wanting this moment to end, she smiled sweetly.

"A few of is are sneaking out after curfew, for a moonlight swim… do you think you can make it?" she shyly asked.

My heart skipped a beat, a little bit more time with her. That's just what I needed. "I'll be there." I replied, as she stood on her tip toes locking her lips to mine.

I waited in my bunk till everything was clear, I soon as I could I took off towards the dock. I expected to see Maddy and her friends Sarah, and Lindsay there, but I only saw Maddy.

"Where's everyone? " I asked. "I wanted tonight to just be the two of us. I hope you don't mind." she replied nervously twisting her hair in her fingers. "I don't mind a bit." I said smiling and pulling her in for a feverish kiss.

Everything happened so fast, yet it was in slow motion. Our hands roaming freely over each others bodies. The passion in each kiss, the desperation for more in every new sensation. When I asked her if she wanted me to stop, and she said no. My bodies reaction to the sound she made as I kissed her neck was almost enough to send me over the edge.

We were two kids in love, yet scared to death who went too far on a perfect summer night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Owen's POV

After camp I returned home, and started football practice. One in the morning and one in the evening, it was killer. I still found time to talk with Maddy every day. She was busy with her dance team, they practiced just as much as we did for football. I couldn't wait to see her in her cute little uniform.

I wish we lived closer, it would be amazing to see her everyday, walking the halls of Degrassi with her on my arm would be a dream come true. I closed my eyes, and driffed off thinking of Maddy.

My alarm sounded at 5AM, I showered, grabbed a quick breakfast and called Maddy on my walk to practice. I loved talking to her in the morning, her voice groggy from sleep was so sexy. Then she'd call me around noon after her practice, then we'd talk before bed. That was our typical routine, and I loved it.

When school started back up we continued all, but the afternoon calls. Something was off, Maddy seemed different. She was tired all the time and when we'd talk in the mornings half the time she was sick. I was scared she had found someone else, and making excuses not to talk to me.

It was late October, and Maddy had been acting weird. I was having trouble focusing in my classes, and on the field worrying about her. I was in the locker room getting ready for a workout during my lunch period, when my phone went off. I saw it was a message from Maddy, my stomach was in a huge knot as I read the words, "Owen we need to talk."

Convinced she was going to dump me, I put my shirt back on and headed out the door, and took off walking to cool down before I called her. I ended up in a small park about 10 blocks from the school before I took a seat on a bench and dialed her number. As she answered I could hear pain in her voice, I coldly asked what was going on. Tears broke loose from Maddy, no words, just her sobbing. "Maddy, what do we need to talk about?" I asked sternly. She took a few deep breaths, and uttered words that made my heart fall out of my chest. "Owen, I'm pregnant."

Her tears continued as I sat there speechless for what seemed like hours. She finally spoke again, "what are we going to do?" she asked scared. "I'm on my way. You won't do this alone." I said as I took off for the house. I didn't know what we would do, I only knew I had money put back for new hockey equipment and it would be enough for a flight to BC. I wasn't going to let her do this alone.

I unlocked the front door, ran up to my room, and frantically started packing my suitcase. I left a note for my parents that Maddy was in trouble, and I had to go rescue her. I knew they'd be pissed, but I didn't care. I had to get to her fast!

I was heading out the door when dad came in. He saw the suitcase, and freaked out. "Owen! Why aren't you in school, and why do you have a suitcase? " he demanded. I dropped the suitcase, collapsed to the floor, punching the cold tile that lined the entrance way.

Dad, knelt down and put his hand on my shoulder, he calmly spoke. "Whatever it is, it will be okay." he said trying to comfort me. "I couldn't speak, I felt like all the air was sucked from my body. I had just found out that the girl I loved was pregnant, I needed to be there for her, but here I was taking comfort in my own fathers arms.

After a few minutes I started to calm down, and dad repeated his question. "What's going on?" I knew right then, I could make up a lie or tell my dad the truth. A lie wouldn't change the fact that Maddy was pregnant, and I knew even though he would be upset and disappointed I had to tell him the truth.

"I have to catch a plane to BC, Maddy needs me." I stuttered. "Why does she need you son?" he calmly asked. "She's… she's… I guess what I'm trying to say is… she's… we're pregnant." I finally spit out. The tears returned, dad's face was pale, but he continued to comfort me.

After a few minutes, he pulled out his cell. He walked into the living room, I could hear anything he was saying. I was preoccupied with Maddy and the baby. The baby that word sent chills down my spine.

My head is spinning, my thoughts are frantic, I can feel my heart pounding so hard it can almost leap free from my chest. Maddy and I are both in grade 9, I would be 15 in a month, she wouldn't be 15 until February. We live so far apart, would my parents allow me to move to BC? Would hers allow her to move to Toronto? What are we going to do? I close my eyes and take in as much air as I can as I rest my head on the wall behind me.

My nervous breakdown was disrupted by dad holding his suitcase standing in front me. "We better hurry our flight leaves at 2PM." dad calmly stated. I slowly stand, "you're going with me?" I aaked humbley. "Yes, It's possible you will need legal counsel, I happen to be a damn fine lawyer, but an even better father, and you need me right now." he said smiling. "Thanks dad." I reply embracing him in a hug.

I sent Maddy a text before we boarded, letting her know I was on my way. During the flight I tried to relax, but I couldn't clear my mind. We had sex in July that made her around 3 and a half months pregnant, and the baby would be born in April. Giving us 6 months to prepare. My mind flooded with the million things a baby would need. Then my mind turned what if she decided to have an abortion, I don't believe in abortions growing up on a Catholic church, or if Maddy would even consider that option. Or what about adoption, could I handle my son or daughter growing up with out me. I needed to figure all this out with Maddy.

Dad, was typing away on his laptop, and jotting down notes on his yellow legal pad. He was really focused on what he was doing. He must be working on a big case I thought to myself, as I closed my eyes trying to relax.

After we landed I had a missed text from Maddy saying she was happy I was on my way, and a voice mail from a number I didn't recognize. I quickly listened to message. "Owen, this is Sarah. Maddy passed out during practice. She is at St. Bernadette's hospital." I started to panic.

"Dad! We need to go now!" I screamed. He was on the phone, and quickly hung up. We headed for the exit, dad flagged down a cab. I gave the driver the name of the hospital, and filled dad in on the message I received. Dad reassuring me that everything would be fine, and pregnant women get dizzy and pass out. Something about his tone, told me he was concerned as well.

It was about a 20 minute drive to St. Bernadette's, we rushed in and to the front desk, I frantically asked the receptionist for her room number. I ran up five flights of stairs, with dad trailing behind. I arrived breathless at Maddy's room, and quickly opened the door.

"Owen!" Maddy said with excitement. I ran over and kissed her cheek, I noticed the tear sstains on her face. Before I could say anything the door opened, I saw her parents walk in with the doctor. They both looked very angry, dad stood in the corner assessing the scene. "You! Are you the boy that ruined my daughter!" her father said walking towards me. My body went numb, I couldn't speak, I was frozen. "She's getting rid of it, no one will ever know of this horrific ordeal." her mother sobbed. Maddy started crying with those words. I was still froze, no words could form, I could only hold on to Maddy's hand.

A nurse rolled in a large machine, everyone fell silent. Maddy looked up at me with desperation. I had no idea what to do, my mind raced. For the first time in my life, I was truly scared. The doctor lifted up Maddy's gown and placed some sort of gel on her stomach. I looked at her stomach, and noticed a slight bump. It was our child, I could feel my heart pounding, part of me was in awe, and the other part was scared.

"Let's take a look and see what's going on Madison." the doctor said as he placed a wand on her stomach. The room was filled with a swooshing sound, I looked at the screen to see small shape sort of like a peanut with limbs. It was the most beautiful sight I'd ever saw. I looked down at Maddy , she smiled. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I looked back at dad who was smiling, across the room at Maddy's parents who still looked very upset. Finally the doctor spoke, "everything looks healthy and measuring just under four months." Maddy looked up at me and smiled.

"Do you want to know the baby's gender? " the doctor asked. Maddy looked at me, and I nodded. Before Maddy could answer her mother did. "No, we do not need to know. She's having an abortion! " Maddy gripped my hand tighter, I could feel my blood boiling, I looked at dad for guidance. "She's too far along for and abortion." the doctor said. "No! She can't be!" her mother cried. "We can't have her in our home. Is there somewhere we can send her? We can't have this type of scandal in our home." her father rants.

The doctor looks confused as he wipes the gel off of Maddy. "I can get a social worker in to talk about your options." he says. Once again I look back to dad for guidance. "We can send her away, she can give it up for adoption, then we can go back to our normal lives… this is just a nightmare! " her mother crys. Maddy looks up at me, I can hardly hear the words through her tears, ans says "I want to keep my baby." I take a deep breath to gather all my courage. "We want our baby!" I say. "You! You have no say in this matter! I bet you took advantage of my daughter! " her father shouted as he got closer to me with his fist drawn. " he didn't take advantage of me daddy! I love Owen, and he loves me!" Maddy crys. As his fist crashes into my face.

Dad jumps up cool and collected, Maddy crys harder, I rub my jaw. "Now there is no need for violence, this is a difficult situation for all of us. Right now we all need to calm down, and work together. I will support my son and Maddy in whatever decision they choose." dad calmly tells Mr. Miller. "And just who and the hell are you?" her father snarles. "Michael Milligan. Owens father, and attorney." dad retorts. Her parents look at each other then glare back at me. "Now why don't we find a place to talk things over, I'm sure we can come up with a solution that works for everyone." dad suggest and they all exit the room.

I climb in Maddy's bed to hold her, I have so much to say, yet no words could come out. She seemed to calm down as I run my fingers through her long auburn locks. I could hear her ragged breathing return to normal as she falls asleep in my arms. As she sleeps, my mind races with every little thing that has happened today. I woke up this morning believing that Maddy was going to break up with me. I found out that we're going to have a baby. Maddy was fast asleep, I placed my hand over the small bump of her stomach. I felt at peace, everything was so real.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I must of dozed off too, because I awoke when dad returned to the room. I looked at the clock and it said 5AM. Maddy was still sleeping, I carefully moved out of her bed. She wiggled slightly, but remained asleep.

"Well?" I questioned dad. "Well, it was a long and treacherous debate. We finally settled on a solution as long as it is fitting for both you and Maddy. Pretty much they don't want Maddy during her pregnancy, she is only welcome back if she choses to give the baby up for adoption. " he sighs. "So, what does that mean for Maddy for the next five months? Or if she choses to keep the baby?" I questioned. "They want her to go to a home for young mothers, until she adopts the baby out." he tells me. I start pacing, my fists clinched so tight my knuckles are white, I'm so upset that they can just throw their daughter out when she needs them the most. "Calm down son. Maddy will be returning to Toronto with us just as soon as her doctor clears her to fly. I filed emergency guardianship papers, both her parents have signed, just waiting on the judge to sign his part to make it legal. However there will be several stipulations. Mom and I will support you both in whatever you both choose." he tells me looking exhausted.

The doctor comes in, Dad speaks with him showing him some paperwork, and quietly explains the situation. The doctor nods, and dad comes over to me. He explains that we need to step out while the doctor does a pelvic exam with Maddy. I wasn't too sure what all the would entail, but understood she'd want some privacy.

About 10 minutes later the doctor waived us back in. He explains that he will be releasing Maddy, and that she would be okay to fly back to Toronto. He also wants her to make a doctor's appointment for a check up as soon as we get back. He explains how important it is for her to eat right, because her blood sugar was very low, and would give her a prescription for prenatal vitamins, with extra iron. All of that should help with her dizziness. He said the nurse would be in shortly with her discharge papers.

Dad, and explained the legal situation while we waited to be released. Maddy was upset when dad told her what her parents had said, and I could understand why.

"Are you sure you are okay with me staying with you, Mr. Milligan? You hardly know me." Maddy asked timidly. "You are carrying my grandchild. All tho I'm not crazy about how young you both are, we can't change that. We will make the best of this situation." dad replied. I smiled at Maddy, and she smiled for the first time since we arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We arrived home late Saturday, Maddy's parents refused to let her back in to retrieve any of her personal items. So, I took her up to my room gave her a hoodie a pair of gym shorts from my closet, and showed her where the bathroom was so she could clean up. I riffled through a drawer, and found her a new tooth brush, and got her fresh towels.

I headed down to the kitchen for a drink, mom was sitting at the table her head in her hands. It was apparent she had been crying. I grabbed a glass of Orange juice and sat down beside mom. "I'm sorry mom. I know I disappointed you." I said solemnly, putting my arms around her. She wiped her eyes with her hands, "Owen, I can't say I'm thrilled with any of this, but everyone loves a baby it's a gift from God. I'm more upset with Maddy's parents actions. I don't understand how they can turn their back on their child when she needs them the most. Parents are supposed to love their child unconditionally. " she said all misty eyed. "Mom, I'll take care of Maddy and the baby… I don't want to be a burden on you, dad, and Tris." I tell her. "Owen, your almost 15. You won't be able to do it alone. Right now your education is the top priority. Well, after Maddy and the baby that is. " she said as tears started to flow harder. I held my mother, as she cried trying to comfort her. Dad, joined us at the table handing mom a box of Kleenex. "Kate, it will be alright." dad said. I looked at dad, he looked tired. "Your mom and I want to tell you something, we always figured we'd tell you when you were older, but now is probably the best time." dad said. I was puzzled what, were they getting a divorce? My heart started pumping. "What is it?" I finally got the words to come out of mouth. "I think it would be best to tell you and Maddy together." dad replied.

"You all must be starving. How about I order a pizza, and we can talk after Maddy has showerd, and we eat." mom suggested grabbing her phone. "What about Tris?" I questioned. "He's staying with Tori, plus I'll tell him when he's ready. He's a bit emotional lately, I don't want to upset him." mom answered.

I heard the bathroom door open, I walked up stairs to talk with Maddy. I knocked on my bedroom, "Maddy can I come in?" I asked. She opened the door, she had on a smile, but she still looked so sad. "Mom ordered pizza, it should be here shortly." I told her feeling a bit awkward. "Sounds good." she replied folding up her clothes. "Here."I said grabbing my hamper. "I need to do a laundry tonight, I'll get these clean so you have clothes that fit in the morning." I told her. "Thanks Owen, before long nothing will fit." she said somber while patting her belly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. " I tell her pulling her into my chest. "I know Owen, neither of us did." she said rubbing small circles into my back.

"Can I umm, umm see your umm belly?" I questioned. She slowly moved the hoodie up revealing a small bump. I slowly put my hand on there feeling her soft tight skin over the slight baby bump. I looked up at Maddy and smiled. "I'll do everything I can to take care of the two of you." I told her. Her lips crashed into mine in a feverish kiss. "Pizza!" mom called up the stairs. I took Maddy's hand and we walked down to the kitchen.

Dinner was quiet, no one really knowing what to say. Maddy offered to help mom clean up, but mom told her to rest. After mom returned to her seat, is when everything started to feel intense. Mom had a small pink photo album in her hands, I remember seeing her looking at it one night, when I was younger. I remember mom crying as she turned each page.

"We want you to know that we've been in your shoes. When your mother and I were 15 and in grade 10 we found ourselves pregnant." dad says. I knew mom and dad dated all through school, and married right after high school graduation, but I wasn't born until after they finished university. So, I was a little confused. "Owen, you had an older sister named Morgan. She only lived a few days, she was born with only half a heart, she didn't make it through her surgery." mom tells us with tears streaming down her face, dad reached over to hold mom's hand and comfort her, just like I was to Maddy who had also shed a tear during mom's story.

Mom opened the photo album to show us pictures of Morgan. "I'm so sorry mom, dad, but you could of told Tris and me. We wouldn't of thought any less of you." I say. "It's hard for your mother to talk about, she was very depressed after it happened. Not to mention, she had been disowned by her family when she found out she was pregnant with Morgan. " dad added. I had always just assumed that my mother's parents had passed away before I was born. "So, Maddy when you asked if I was sure about taking you in, there was never any doubt. My family took Kate in as their own, supported us both with the pregnancy, and later through all of our grief." dad tells. "Your grandma and grandpa Milligan are saints. They are what good parents should be. They're there for their children not only for the good times, but also the difficult." mom adds. "So, who are your parents? "I questioned mom. She took in a deep breath before answering. "Robert and Christina Harper." "the mayor? " I questioned. "Yes, Owen." mom replied. I remember how when Tris and I would ride our bikes past the Harper mansion, we wished we lived there. It sat up on a large hill, it had an iron fence, swimming pool, tennis courts. It was the nicest house around for miles. Now I find out that they're my grandparents, they disowned my mother, I wanted to burn the place down. " I haven't spoke to them since the day they kicked me out, I've ran into them before while out in town, they just ignore me. They never were good parents, everything was all just for appearance. I'm a Milligan, and have been for years." mom ranted.

It was quiet for several minutes, before mom spoke again. "Now tomorrow we will go shopping. Maddy you will need quite a few things. I hope that it would be okay if we make it a girls day, that way we can get to know one and other better." Maddy agreed that that would be nice.

"I also heard you have ultrasound pictures of my grandchild, why haven't I seen these yet Owen Matthew? " mom demands in joking tone. I go get the pictures from my suitcase, and bring them to mom. The smile on her face was refreshing as she made goo goo eyes over the pictures. Asking Maddy about her pregnancy, cravings and what makes her sick. They were bonding.

Mom, takes one of the photos and puts it up on the refrigerator. "My grandbabys first picture! " she announces. "Now everyone needs to get some sleep." Dad proclaims.

We walk up to my room, I take a pillow and my sleeping bag from the closet and set it up on the floor. "Owen, I can sleep on the floor." Maddy tells me. "There is no way I'm allowing my pregnant girlfriend to sleep on the floor." I reply. "I'm not kicking you out of your bed." she says. "Share?" I ask her not knowing how she felt about this, I have a queen size bed there was enough room for the two of us. "Yeah." she says quietly.

She lays down with her face away from me. I put my arms around her, and kiss the back of her neck. "Owen, I'm not ready to have sex again just yet." she tells me. "No one is asking you to." I say. Feeling like maybe she felt like I forced her to at camp. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Maddy, you wanted to before, I didn't pressure you into something you didn't want, because believe that wasn't my intention." I ask. "No Owen. I wanted it more than anything, just never thought we'd end up pregnant. Getting pregnant my first time has kind of been a shock." she tells me, taking away the weird feeling in my gut. "It was my first time to, you know I used a condom. It must of broke. It's a shock to me as well." I tell her. "I know, things happen for a reason. I'm just scared shitless." Maddy responds. "Me too, but I know we'll make it through." I tell her propping myself up on my arm to kiss her cheek.

I lay there awake with Maddy in my arms, I move my hand down to her stomach. I slowly move up her hoodie so can feel our baby. "It's surreal to think there's a baby in there isn't? "Maddy asks. "It is. Have you felt it move yet?" I questioned. "No, I haven't." she said sitting up slightly on the bed. "When does that happen?" I ask. "I'm really not sure." Maddy responds.

I lean over to my night table and get out my laptop from the drawer, I search pregnancy. There were so many hits, I had no idea where to start. Maddy suggested fetal development week by week. So, I quickly type, and click on the first link. "I'm 15 weeks, what does it say." she asks excited. "You should start feeling movement soon, it says it can feel like goldfish swimming, butterflies fluttering or popcorn popping at first. It also says talking to your baby is a great way to start the bonding process. If having an actual conversation seems odd to you, narrate your activities; read out loud; or share your secret wishes for your child. This is great practice for after your baby's born. Talking a lot to babies is one of the best ways to help them develop language skills." I read to her.

"Hi baby." she says with her hand on her stomach looking down. I smile at her, "hi baby " I say with my hand over Maddy's. She leans in to kiss me, she has a genuine smile on her face. My heart flutters as she leans her head on my shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I spent most Sunday afternoon cleaning my room, while mom and Maddy went shopping. I stopped to fix me a sandwich, and grabbed my laptop to read up on what Maddy and I would need for the baby. One link had a list of everything from clothing to furniture, I was in total shock when I saw the estimated total cost of a newborn $2128-$7604.

I went down to the basement where my exercise equipment was and started hitting my punching bag. I was trying to figure out how I could get the money for everything Maddy and I needed for the baby. It wasn't fair to ask her to get a job, she was already having complications and didn't need anymore stress.

I had football, and hockey taking up a lot of my time. I wasn't very good at school, I was busting my ass to get C's. I knew football and hockey were my key to getting into university, but how fair was that to Maddy? I had to put them first even if it means giving up sports.

I heard the front door open and close, expecting it to be mom and Maddy I run up the stairs. I see Tris staring at the refrigerator. "Hey, little bro!" I say. "Owen, is mom pregnant? " he asks turning and pointing to the ultrasound picture. "Have a seat." I tell him as I pull up a kitchen chair for myself.

"Is this why everyone has been acting weird, and why I had to stay at Tori's for a few days?" he asks very confused. "Mom's not pregnant." I say. "Then why is there an ultrasound picture on the fridge? " he questions. "Because, Maddy and I are having a baby." I tell him. "Shut up! But you're only 14, how will you make it work ? She lives in BC… what's going to happen? Are you two going to keep it? Are you moving to BC? " Tris blurts out in a huge panic stricken jumble. I take a deep breath before I answer Tris, "Maddy is living with us, we are keeping the baby. Neither of us believe we can handle adoption. She's too far along for an abortion, but I don't believe that was ever an option in either of our minds. As for the rest we're figuring it all out."

Tris sits there staring and me processing all of the information I just gave him. He leans over and gives me a hug, "I'm here for you big bro." "Thanks, I'm going to need all the support I can get." I tell him.

"Well, I better get back to rearranging my room. I need to make space for Maddy and eventually the baby." I tell Tris. "Let me help." he replies following me up the stairs.

Tris was helping me sort through things and boxing stuff up to take to the shed. "There's still not enough room in here, where are we going to put a crib?" I say out loud. Tris shakes his head, and goes back to the magazine he was reading on my bed.

"I'm home! " I hear dad call as the door shuts. Tris and I go down stairs to greet him. "How was golf ?" Tris asks. "Uncle Jim beat me again! I don't know why that 6th hole always messes up my game. What have you boy's been doing this afternoon? " dad replied.

"Helping Owen clean his room, so he can make room for Maddy and the baby." Tris says nonchalantly. "How is that going?" dad asks me. "No matter how much stuff I move there's still not enough room, a crib will never fit in my room." I tell him defeated. "Yeah, your room is on the smaller side, but I might have a solution. Let me call uncle Jim and see if he can come over with your cousins." dad says pulling out him phone. Tris and I just look at each other dumbfounded.

Dad gets off the phone and instructs Tris and I to go pack up my room. Still having no clue what is going on. Tris and I start boxing up the remaining things in my room. After about 20 minutes, we hear the door. It's uncle Jim with my cousins Kyle and Ryan. Dad tells everyone that we are moving the exercise equipment up from the basement, then all my stuff to the basement and finally the exercise equipment to my room. "There's not much down there, a punching bag, treadmill, and weight bench. It should take us maybe an hour." he tells us. I follow my dad, uncle, and cousins down to the basement. Tris goes back up to continue boxing up my room, since he isn't much help with lifting.

About 15 minutes later the contents of the basement were in the family room, as Kyle, Ryan and I started moving my chest of drawers, and desk. Dad and uncle Jim started disassembling the bed, and Tris took boxs down. 40 minutes, everything was in it's new place. I still had boxes of stuff to put away, but for the moment they could stay there. I was exhausted.

Dad, and uncle Jim grabbed a beer, and Kyle, Ryan, Tris and I a soda. "So, why did we just move everything around? " Kyle questioned. "Owen, needs more room." Dad answers. "Why does he need more room?" Kyle asks. "Because Owen's girlfriend is moving in with us, and they will need room for their baby." dad replied. It was pretty quiet for a moment.

"Abby is 3 now. Lacey and I kept quite a bit of her baby stuff. Her crib, bassinet, changing table, swing, we have boxes of clothes. You're welcome to them if it will help." Ryan tells me. "Thanks that will be great." I tell him excited. " it will be hard, but you guys can do it. I was 18, and Lacey was 17 when we had Abby, so I'm here for you any time." Ryan says. "Thanks a lot. It's been a bit of a shock, I'm sure I'll have a million questions once it all really sinks in." I admit. "I'll tell you what, Lacey and I are free next Sunday after church, why don't we bring over the baby stuff, I'm sure Lacey would be happy to meet your girl." Ryan tells me.

About two hours later mom and Maddy finally arrived home. Tris and I unloaded the car and brought all their shopping bags into the house. Dad and Tris set the table since they'd brought back take out, while I showed Maddy and mom what all we had done today. They seemed very impressed.

After dinner Maddy and I both took showers, and got ready for bed. Maddy was sitting on my desk chair carefully rubbing lotion on her legs. "Your mom really went overboard shopping today, it felt like my birthday and Christmas."Maddy laughed. "Yeah, mom does love to shop. " I smiled still mesmerized by her rubbing in lotion. "She's setting me up a doctor's appointment for tomorrow, do you think you'll be able to go?" she asked softly. "Yeah, I want to go." I replied.

"Do you think Degrassi would be a good fit for me?" she questioned. "I don't see why not. There's a girl a few grades above me, I think her name is Mia. She has a kid, she's on the power squad." I tell her. "And everyone treats her okay? I mean, I worry not only will I be the new girl, I'll be the pregnant girl." she says. I take minute to think, I know not everyone is good to Mia… but most treat her fine. "I take your silence as a no." Maddy says. "Don't worry you'll be fine." I tell her.

Maddy gets up to get into bed, she has on a peach colored tank top with peach and gray polka dot shorts. I see her small bump, it's more prominent now that it's not hidden behind behind a bulky sweat shirt. She lays down on her side abd I wrap my arms around her, my hand gravitates right to the baby. She turns her head towards me and gives me a kiss goodnight.

Maddy falls right to sleep, but I lay there awake. Thinking, worrying, my mind doesn't want to turn off. I think about Maddy's doctors appointment, how we can financially survive, graduating high school, and university. I wonder if I would be a good father, or what we do if the baby was sick.

My alarm sounded at 5 AM. I quietly headed upstairs to the bathroom to dress and brush my teeth. I headed down to the kitchen and mom was sitting at the table with Maddy. Mom always had Monday's as her day off, it was the one day during the week that we had a hot breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast, and hash browns adorned the table. Maddy came up the stairs a bit groggy taking the seat next to me. Followed by dad, and finally Tris.

" I call doctor Smiths office as soon as they open at 8AM to get you an appointment." mom tells Maddy and she nods and thanks her. "Owen, I'll come get you from school so you can go to. I will also call and set up a meeting with principal Simpson, so we can explain pur situation." mom tells me and I nod. "Tris, you are to go to Tories after school, you two have a project to finish for history." mom tells Tris and he shakes his head with a mouth full of eggs.

Dad grabs his keys and I grab my backpack since it's 6:15AM and I have a 6:30 practice, and he has to be at his office by 6:45. I quickly give Maddy a kiss and put my hand on her belly as to say goodbye to our baby. I wave to mom and Tris and head out the door, thinking how much my life has changed since the last time I was in the halls of Degrassi.

Practice was hell. I spent the whole hour running sprints for missing the game Friday. Coach and the rest of the guys were all pretty pissed at me. No matter how much hell they gave me, I just pushed through as hard as I could.

I was in third period when I heard "Owen Milligan please report to the office." over the speaker in my biology class. I quickly grabbed my book bag and headed to the office, mom and Maddy were both sitting in Mr. Simpson's office. He waived me in , and I take a seat next to Maddy. Mom explains our situation, and Simpson listens closely to her every word. After mom finishes and shows him all the paperwork from the hospital in BC, and legal documents dad drew up about Maddy's guardianship, he starts to speak. I expect a long speech about being irresponsible, but instead get a pat on the back. He tells us about his wife Spike, and how she had a baby in grade 8, and how the baby's father didn't have much to do with her or her pregnancy. He commended me for being by Maddy's side, and told Maddy even tho it would be difficult at times that he had full faith that she could graduate, and go on to university while raising a child. He talked to Maddy about her options how she would be welcome to attend classes at Degrassi, and explains an online schooling option. He tells Maddy to think it over for a few days and give him a decision. He then tells me that his door was always open. Mom, looks at her watch and excuses us so we can get to Maddy's appointment.

We get to the doctors, it's in the same building as mom's dental office. We walk in and go the receptionist, they hand Maddy a stack of paperwork and a pen, we take a seat and Maddy starts filling out paperwork. It's not long till we are called back the nurse takes Maddy's vitals, and asks a lot of questions, mom hands her the paperwork from the hospital. The nurse glances over them and adds them to her folder. She hands Maddy a gown and tells her the doctor will be in soon.

Mom and I tuen around while Maddy changes and soon there's a knock at the door, Dr. Smith enters and greets us. Dr. Smith is around moms age with mid length curly blonde hair, she greets mom with a hug so I assume they are very familiar with each other.

She asks Maddy several questions, and starts an exam. She measures Maddy's belly, and said she's measuring a bit small, but that's normal with girls her age. She pulls up Maddy's gown and places blue gel and grabs a doppler from the machine next to her. Soon the room is filled with a loud swishing sound. "Baby has a strong heart beat." Dr. Smith tells us. She continues moving the doppler, finally she turns the screen around. "Here's your baby." she tells us. Mom is grinning from ear to ear, Maddy looks serene, I grasp Maddy's hand smiling. points out several different things on the ultrasound, telling us everything looks good and measuring right at 16 weeks. "I can tell you the sex of the baby if you'd like" she tells us. I squeeze Maddy's hand, and smile when Maddy looks at me for my reaction. Maddy timidly answers, "yes, please." "congratulations mom, dad, and grandma…. You're having a healthy baby boy!" she tells us, as a tear slipa down my cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been a month since Maddy had moved in. She was 20 weeks, and absolutely beautiful. Maddy had chose to finish high school on line, that way she could help Ryan and Lacey by watching Abby while they had classes at university. It helped them save money on daycare and gave Maddy and I experience.

It was my birthday, and I was taking Maddy out to a movie and lunch, before we had our first parenting class.

We were standing in line to get popcorn when Maddy jumped and grabbed her stomach. "Are you okay? " I ask panic stricken. "I'm fine! " she said taking my hand and placing it over her stomach. "He kicked! I felt my boy kick!" I exclaim. Maddy smiled.

"My boy?" a voice questioned from behind me. I turned to see Bianca and Fitz. "Hey." I said nervously. "So, what were just saying Milligan?" Bianca asked in her bitchy, vindictive tone. Maddy was looking at me with confusion. We had decided to keep the pregnancy under the radar. We both thought it would be best for both us. "Bianca, Fitz meet my girlfriend Maddy and baby boy Milligan." I say putting my hand on her stomach.

"Wow! I always thought I'd be the first to be saddled with a kid." Bianca says. "I could have a few, I've never stayed around long enough after banging a chic." Fitz laughs. I give him a glare, Maddy squeezes my hand uncomfortably, Bianca smacks him upside the head, "shut up dummy! "

"You're really having a baby? Are you keeping it?" Bianca questions. "Yeah, were keeping him." I answer, kissing Maddy on the cheek. "So, no parties, no more football, no more life." Fitz comments. "I still get to play football and hockey, it's key for me getting into university to take care of my family. I'm not big on parties, but I'm sure we can make the occasional party. As for a life, I'm happy spending time with Maddy, and excited to meet my son." I retort. "What about you Maddy? Are you going to be able to finish school, and have a social life?" Bianca asks. "Yeah, I'm doing high school online. I'm fast tracking so I should finish in 3 years instead of 4. Owen's mom is insisting I go back to dance classes after the baby's born. I want to be a dance teacher. I love dance and working with kids." Maddy answeres.

They both nod. "Are you guys getting married? " Fitz asks. Maddy looks at the ground, and I don't know what to say. That was something we'd never discussed. I knew I wanted to, but right now we had a lot to deal with, living together, having a baby, high school. I squeezed Maddy's hand, and answer, "one day, I hope she'll marry me." Maddy smiles.

That evening as we were getting ready for bed Maddy asked me about our encounter with Bianca and Fitz. "Did you really mean that, you want to marry me some day?" she asks. I pull her down on the bed, and start kissing her softly. "Of course I do, I love you." I answer in between kisses. I start roll away from her, because I was getting really turned on and I knew she didn't want to go any farther. To my surprise she rolled over into me and started kissing my neck, "please don't stop." she whispers. Making me extremely happy. I deepened our kisses, a ended up having an amazing birthday. ;)

Christmas

24 weeks pregnant.

We were leaving Christmas morning mass, Maddy's belly had really popped in the last month, there was no more concealing our baby. Sometimes we'd get weird looks from the older parishioners, but we'd both just smile politely and go on.

"Ahhh." Maddy cried doubling over holding her belly. "Is everything alright? " I ask rubbing her back. "He's just kicking. Who knew a tiny baby could be so strong." she replied taking a deep breath and standing up. I started to rub her belly to try and calm him down. "Milligan boys are strong. I thought Owen was going to kick his way out of my belly button." mom laughed.

Back home to open gifts and have Christmas dinner with all my family. I sat and watched Maddy play with Abby. She was so good with her, I knew she'd make an amazing mother. I just hoped I'd make a good father.

"Time for gifts!" Tris announced, and everyone hurded into the family room.

"Owen." grandpa Charlie called as I was walking in. "Hey grandpa." I say as I get to where he was sitting. "Owen, I like your girlfriend very much. The good ones are not easy to find, but us Milligan's have a knack for finding them. I see the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her… that's true love. I know because that's the same look your father and mother give each other, and your grandmother and I give each other. I wasn't much older than you when I married your grandmother. Have you thought about marriage? I don't mean right now, but in the future." he states. "I have been thinking a lot about it over the last month." I answer. "What is there to think about? Do you love her?" he questions. "Of course I do, I've loved her since we were 8 years old." I reply. "You love her, she obviously loves you, she having your son. See there's no thinking when it comes to love, there's only do." he tells me as he reaches into his pocket and hands me a small box. "This was my mother's ring, now tonight after the Christmas celebration, let her know you plan on making an honest women out of her, again I dont mean rush out and get married tomorrow, but promise her when the time is right You will." he says with a smile.

After all the family had left Maddy and I were in our room going through all the gifts we'd received for the baby. "He should be set for quite a while." Maddy said taking the tag off of the last sleeper, and putting it into the hamper to be washed. "Yeah, baby boy made out like a bandit." I replied. Maddy comes over and sits by me on our bed, she looks exhausted.

"Are you swollen? " I ask. "Not too bad today." she replies grabbing my hand and placing on her belly, so I can feel him kick. I sit there for a while just feeling him move around, he was always very active this time of the evening. "Merry Christmas Owen. " Maddy says leaning her head into my chest. "Merry Christmas! " I reply kissing the top of her head.

Grandpa Charlie's words filled my head, and great grandma Milligan's ring burned a hole in my pocket. I just wanted to find the perfect way to ask. A thought popped into my head. I put my head down to her belly and softly start talking to my son. It was something I did every evening, ever since we read it was good to talk to the baby in utero. I start talking to him about our day, and that so many family members were waiting to meet him. Maddy closed her eyes as I spoke to my son. I slipped my hand into my pocket. "Well, son today was almost perfect, there's only one thing that could make it better... I need you to do me a favor, I want your permission to ask your mommy to marry me." I say, Maddy's eyes pop wide open when I finish my sentence. The baby starts kicking like crazy. "I'll take that as an approval." I say and kiss her belly. I get down on one knee at the side of the bed. "Madison Dennett Miller, you are my bestfriend, each day grow more in love with you than I was the day before, you are going to be an amazing mother to our son, I can't imagine my life without you in it. I promise that will do everything I can to prove to you that I am worthy of you. Will you do me the honor of someday becoming my wife?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

February 14

"Please, go with me to my sports awards tonight? " I beg Maddy. "I don't know Owen, I'm really not feeling up to it." she replies sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you sure, you're okay? Do you want me to stay home with you ?" I ask seeing how pale and miserable she looks. "No, I'm just tired. I still have at least 7 more weeks to go." she tells me.

I kiss her, and help her lay back down in bed. "I'll call you between classes." I tell her and head off to school. Thankfully it's a Monday, and mom will be around to keep an eye on her. I tell mom what's going on, and ask her to check in on her before I head out.

After my work out, Iake it to first period English lit, and to my despise we have a pop quiz. My mind is terribly preoccupied, and I can't seem to focus. I have an overwhelming feeling something isn't right. I had more important things on my than silly questions about "To Kill A Mocking Bird". I read the first question to myself again, "Six-year-olds are cute, but they're not necessarily the most reliable narrators. How would the novel be different if it were narrated from Jem's perspective? Atticus's? Calpurnia's? Or in the third person?" I try and rack my brain for the answer, "Maddy and I just talked about this the other night… think Owen think!"

I nearly jumped out of my seat when there was a knock at the door, Ms. Dawes stepped out to speak with Principal Simpson. I see her nod her head, and she walks over to me and speaks softly as not tp disrupt the rest of the class. I knew I had to leave, and started gathering my belongings before she could, "theres an emergency at home."

I fly out the door, Principal Simpson grabs my arm. "I'll drive you to the hospital." he says as we head to the parking lot. The 15 minute drive, my mind wondered. So many things could be wrong, It's way too early for Maddy to have the baby, what if something happens to either one. I felt sick, I couldn't catch my breath. As soon as the car stopped, I jump out and run as fast as I can to the information desk. "Madison Miller's room." I pant, out of breath from running. The lady types away on the computer. "Room 207, go to the elevator on your left, then turn right once you get on the 2nd floor." she says, and I take off down the hall.

I made to the 2nd , I see mom standing out in the hall. She puts her arms around me, I can tell she's scared. "What happened, whats going on?" I enquired. "She hasn't been able to keep anything down. I was going to call Dr. Smith at 8AM when her office opened, but Maddy's water broke so I rushed her here. He's going to be here soon, it's too early. Maddy's scared, I know you're scared, I'm scared." she tells me in a panic. "Can I see her?" I ask. "The doctor is in with her now, but she wants to see you. I don't think it will be much longer until we can go back." mom explains.

I leaned back on to the wall, all of a sudden my leggs turned to jelly, and I slid down. My head in my knees and the tears start to roll down my face, just like when I found out Maddy was pregnant. I lost every emotion I had in me all at once. Anger, sadness, fear, love all came up. Mom, slumped down beside me, comforting me in an embrace. "We'll get through this Owen, just have faith. " she calmly tells me.

"Owen, Kate you can come in now." Dr. Smith says opening the door to Maddy's room. I rush over to Maddy kissing her, her face is stained with tears, she is pale and so swollen her eyes are just slivers. She has an IV in her left arm, and wires hooked up to her belly monitoring her contractions, and the babys heart rate. I take her hand and see the rest of her body is so swollen she can hardly grip my hand. Dr. Smith starts to tell what we are dealing with. "Maddy is having vision problems along with the severe swelling that could possibly be a blood clot or preeclampsia. Her bp is elevated pointing more towards the preeclampsia, than the clot. Since her water has broke on its own, we really have no other choice than to go a head and preform a cesarean section. I have called down and we will be informed as soon as an OR is available. This is still earlier than we'd like to bring a baby into this world, but right now we have no choice. It's what's best for both Maddy and the baby. Now, he will probably have a several week stay in the NICU." Dr. Smith tells us, and my heart is now beating out of my chest. She continues on with what we could be facing with the baby being born so early, however nothing registers with my brain. I just want Maddy and my son safe.

A nurse, comes in and whispers something to Dr. Smith in the corner of the room. Maddy slightly sits up squeezing my hand. I see on the monitor that she's having a contraction, I remind her to breathe, rubbing her back just like we'd practiced in our birthing class.

"We have an OR set up. Ready or not it's time to meet your son. " Dr. Smith tells us. The nurse hands me a pair of scrubs and instructed me to change quickly.

In the OR they give Maddy a spinal. I turned my stomach a little, I hoped I could handle them cutting into her abdomen. I knew I needed to keep my eyes on Maddy and not look on the other side of that blue sheet.

Time stood still, yet flew by. It was one of those weird paradoxes where everything was vivid. I talked to Maddy, rubbing her cheek to keep her calm. We still hadn't agreed on a name for him. His nursery wasn't ready, we weren't ready, but he'd be her in a few moments.

All of a sudden all my worries, were pushed aside when I heard a soft cry. It grew louder, Maddy smiled and a tear fell from my eye as I kissed her. I look up to see my son. The nurses were cleaning him off and wrapping him in a blanket. "He's beautiful." I tell Maddy.

A nurse yells, "he's turning blue." and they put something over his face and start pumping a bag to get air into his lungs as they rush him out of the room.

My heart stops, Maddy is screaming in a panic demanding to know what's going on. A nurse puts something into Maddy's IV, she starts to calm down and close her eyes almost immediately. I try to ask whats going on, but no words can come out. Maddy lets go of hand and is sleeping. I fall to me knees and do the only thing I can do, pray.

"Owen." Dr. Smith says putting her hand on my back. I look up at her, still unable to speak. "His lungs are under developed, we took him to the NICU to be put in an oxygen tent. From what little evaluation we were able to do, he looks fairly healthy. Small, but healthy. We will give him steroids to help build up his lungs. That along with the oxygen tent will help. Maddy was given a sedative, to calm her down so she could be stitched up. She'll be responsive here in about a half hour. We should know more about what's going on with baby by then, and hopefully have everything settled and under control so you can see him. He will not be able to go into Maddy's recovery room, he will have to stay in the NICU. Later this evening Maddy will be able to visit him, but right now she needs to rest. " she tells me handing me a Polaroid picture one of the nurses took while he was still in the OR.


End file.
